


Kick A Skittle

by RillRull



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, How the fuck do I tag things help, NSFW, its not very explicit and doesn't go into detail, its sort of a lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RillRull/pseuds/RillRull
Summary: Ryuko goes out for a walk with Senketsu in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, hormones exist.





	Kick A Skittle

**Author's Note:**

> If you see anything I can fix, please let me know.

It was night in Honno City, and Ryuko was strolling around enjoying the cool air and the subtle buzz the city produced. "It's real nice out, eh Senketsu?" She sighed, with her hands behind her head, gazing at the faint stars in the sky.  
"Hmm." He responded, enjoying the peace.  
She continued on, making her way through alleys and near empty streets. She made up a slight game, where she would kick something forward, continue walking, and kick it again until it went into an area where it was too much trouble to kick it out. Then she'd start kicking something else. "Hey, Senketsu?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why's it that you enjoy being ironed so much?" A crumpled up newspaper flew into a ditch.  
He pondered. "I suppose it's because it removes wrinkles. I enjoy the warmth as well."  
A plastic container went a bit too far left and fell off the walkway. Senketsu watched as it tumbled on top if someone's roof. A gust of chilled wind blew faintly, rustling Ryuko's hair for a moment. He considered suggesting to her that they return since it was getting cold. He could feel the chill of her skin, and he noticed how much it matched her calm, steady heartbeat.  
Just as he was about to say something, he noticed her heart rate pick up. She started to get a bit warmer. A can flew with a bit more force than normal and hit the side of someone's house.  
"It's getting rather cold." He decided to ignore the change, "Perhaps we should return."  
"Yeah."  
They spun around, and walked a bit more briskly back to the Mankanshoku's house. With the increase in walking speed, her heart increased as well, but it was still above the average speed walking rate. Senketsu looked up at her. It may have just been a mistake due to the lack of light, but her face seemed a bit red.  
"Ryuko, is everything alright?"  
"Hnf." She gave a short breath out of her nose. "Yeah."  
Her heart sped up after his question. Something was certainly amiss, but he didn't push it.  
Upon returning to the house, everyone was asleep, just as they had been when they left. Quietly, Ryuko snuck into the bathroom to change. She took a seat on the floor before doing so, and looked out the window.  
"Ryuko, are you certain you're alright?" He could feel something off by the edges of his skirt, but he couldn't feel exactly what was wrong. It made him worry.  
"Yes!" She whispered loudly. "I'm just waiting it out." She crossed her arms and slumped.  
Her emotions were strong enough now that he could tell she felt... Embarrassment? A rather odd time, especially with no one watching. Her legs crossed tightly and practically radiated discomfort. His logical deduction was that her underwear was irritating her.  
"Ryuko. Would you like to synchronize?"  
"Wuh-What for?" She panicked.  
"This form seems to be bringing you discomfort. I simply thought that the change would feel better." He paused. "Or you could simply wear those pajamas."  
"Y'know what? I think some synchronization is just what I need right now." She pulled her glove, starting the sequence. It was a quiet one, with no shouting or boiling blood.  
He could feel the her cool skin now. It was calming, but it was irrelevant. Senketsu could now feel the problem physically. It seemed her, uh, "lower region" was damp.  
"R-Ryuko!"  
"Hey! You're the one who wanted to synchronize!" She grew a bit more embarrassed. Maybe it was because he was here. It certainly wasn't the type of embarrassment that kept them from synchronizing.  
"W-We can change back!"  
"Wait!" She took a couple of breaths, and lowered her voice. "Could.... Can you do me a favor?"  
"Of course."  
"Can you.. Urgh" She could hardly speak from the embarrassment.  
While he was trying his best to see what she wanted, he could only get so much from the taste of her blood and two words.  
"Could you.. Move.... Up?" She seemed shy.  
"In what way?" As much as he wanted to end Ryuko's embarrassment, he had no idea what she meant.  
"Down.. There..." She was getting hotter by the second, and the sliver of him covering that area was getting a bit more wet. One glance up and he could see just how red she was. Something about everything, be it the slight helplessness in her face, or the chemicals in her blood, gave him a strange form of joy.  
He created a rise in the sliver, one that slightly went inside of her. Her breath hitched once he did so.  
Senketsu continued to add onto that layer, slowly creating a life fiber shaft.  
It was a strange feeling being inside of her, everything was slick and pulsing. Despite that it was a bit disorienting, Ryuko seemed to be enjoying it. Her heart was beating fast and her face was without a doubt red. And her blood, oh her blood was a delicious flavor he had never tasted before. His desire to taste more encouraged his actions, so he would follow whatever the hell Ryuko wanted if it meant more of this.  
"Can you.. Hhh.. Move it in and out?" She requested quietly,  
"Of course." He slowly undid his work to create the shaft, then did it once more. And again.  
"Ff. Faster.." She tried to keep quiet. One of her hands moved up to his eye.  
He obeyed, increasing the rate. Her blood grew sweeter, and he was almost begging to see just how sweet it could get.  
"More." She whimpered, relishing in the feeling of Senketsu.  
Once again, he sped up. This time, before he would start deconstructing it, he had the shaft pulse and push slightly onto her walls. It got him a heavenly sigh and in increase in sweetness. He now craved the thick sugary gold of her blood, so he went even faster and added all sorts of pulsing and vibrating.  
Ryuko clutched him, rather hard actually, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the flow of her blood, and how he could get more.  
"Senketsu..." She moaned, moving her hand to cover her mouth.  
Just when her blood couldn't seem to get any sweeter, it didn't. Instead, he was met with less sweet blood and the sliver of underwear suddenly being covered in a thick liquid. Her grip on him lessened, and she let out a content sigh.  
"Damn. We... Might want to clean that off of you." She told him.  
"I'd appreciate that."  
As he returned back to his sailor uniform, he couldn't help but think that humans were fucking weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its kinda vague. I just hate the words for female parts.


End file.
